The Last Stand
by Swift Lightning
Summary: My name's Murphy, Colonel Spartan Murphy-422. Now I've seen some pretty crazy stuff in my life. Aliens hell-bent on wiping our species off the face of the galaxy, Strange ancient technology left behind by an ancient civilization. But this takes the cake. Rated T for Blood, Violence and Coarse Language.
1. Pinned Down

**Hey guys! My name's Adam and this is my first fanfic so you should expect some errors. This story may be a little cliche but please just read on and enjoy! Disclaimer: I do not own My Little Pony or Halo, If I did I would probably not be writing this XD**

_Chapter One: _**Pinned Down**

**Installation 06 Research Platform, Raven**

**10.20.2556, ( Military Calendar )**

**Colonel Spartan Murphy -422**

**Murphy's POV**

"Die you covie bastards!" I yelled as I fired round after round from my MA5B straight into the heads of my enemy. There were currently two squads of Covenant in front of me all adding up to Eight Grunts and Four Elites. I only had about 4 marines alongside me. Oh, did I mention that I was a Spartan IV?

I volunteered for the Spartan IV project because I wanted an advantage to get back at what the Covenant stole from me, that being everything I held dear. My parents died during the fall of Reach while being evacuated in New Alexandria I along with my brother and sister got out fine. I will never forget my parents faces when they realised their fate. My brother was an ODST and died during one of the Battles Of Earth in a city west of New Mombasa. My sister was a pilot and even had her own Pelican she always flew, Echo 487 - Angels Wings. I'm not prepared to die yet until I see an entire Covenant armada burn to the ground.

"Davidson get back!" I yelled as a plasma grenade was lobbed in the air towards where Davidson was taking cover. *BOOM!* "Arrrgghh!" Davidson didn't make it out in time, his whole arm was blown off from the plasma grenade leaving him on the ground. "DAVIDSON!" I screamed "_Fall back I repeat, fall back!" _I said on the comms. Several blinking lights on my radar confirmed their response as an "Affirmative". I heard two more screams of agony and saw two more of my comrades fall to the ground, Scorch marks from plasma rounds all over their body. "Crap!" I called priming a Frag Grenade. "_Fire in the hole!" _I said over the comms *BOOM* 3 Grunts down followed by an Elites shields blown. Good. I started hammering the Elite with my Assault Rifle and he was dead within seconds. Moving back further with my team further behind me I kept suppressing fire on the Covenant. Until I heard even more screams behind me. "Sunderland! Goddamn it!" I cursed I saw him fall with several of those sharp pink needles lodged in his arms, torso and legs followed by a supercombine explosion, ripping him apart. "_Sir Covie reinforcements coming in! We're outnumbered!" _Peters said with a worried tone. "_We'll get through this!"_ I replied "_Just keep suppressing fire! Evac will be here in about 8 minutes!" _

For the next five minutes more and more covie bodies were piling up at the end of the corridor. Then more started showing up and about four Suicidal Grunts started sprinting down the corridor, Armed plasma grenades in both hands. "_Shit! their going Kamekaze!" _Yelled Peters.

"_Shoot them before they get close!"_ I said. we managed to shoot two of them down before the other two got too close for comfort and set off the grenades *BOOM!* Peters and I were launched all the way back across the room my shields were without a doubt depleted. Peters died from the explosion as well as an impact with the back wall a couple meters back from where we just were. I got up and quickly brushed off the impact then found some cover behind some crates. '_Damn my whole team's dead…' _I looked up towards the other end of the corridor '_And it doesn't look like I can kill em' all...' _I ran through an open door away from the Covenant leading upstairs into a Weapons Cache full of explosives and such. '_Perfect way to go'_ I thought with a smile.

I set up all the explosives so they were all scattered around the room but more so around the door in front of me as I sat waiting for them. I remembered all the years of running from the Covenant. From watching my parents die from their cold hands on Reach to evacuating whole cities and towns on Earth.

**Yayap's POV**

"You! Yayap! Open this door." Commander Mortumee instructed me.

"Yes sir!" I replied getting the necessary tools to do so. This human will regret killing my friends now!

**Murphy's POV**

I watched as the door was being 'Cut' open with a blowtorch or something like that and after about two minutes the door blew open and the battle commenced. But not for long. I was already waiting here with a switch in my hands ready to blow these bastards along with me to kingdom come!

"Surprise you covenant scum!" I yelled with my voice full of hatred. I saw the Grunts faces and even the Elites suddenly drop and realise what situation they were in. Kind of reminds me of what happened when my Parents were in a situation similar to this doesn't it? Karma's a bitch isn't it Covenant?

I pressed the button and all I saw was white.

_Transmission from Orbit around Installation 06: All Covenant forces in the perimeter have been neutralised, But not without loss. The research facility was lost along with most of the brave men and women who fought the Covenant on it. We managed to recover some of the valuable data onboard - but not all of it. The soldier I previously recommended for a promotion to the rank General has… I rescind and redact that portion of my earlier report. That soldier is officially Killed In Action, Lost during heavy combat on Installation 06's Research Facility. He demonstrated honourable conduct throughout his service and for that we will never forget him._

**Murphy's POV**

I woke up to an annoying dose of sunshine in my eyes even through my black visor. Wait. Sunshine? I can hear birds? I looked at my surroundings '_I'm in a forest? I thought I was dead!' _I decided to get up only to fall down on my back again '_Okay let's try sitting up' _I never realised that would be the biggest mistake of my life well, second before hitting on my commander's girlfriend, Let me tell you she was _not _happy. I couldn't sit right for at least a week after all, She was a Spartan as well.

When I looked down at my body I thought I'd see normal arms and legs and all that but no I see some other appendages I can't even name! "AHH!" I screamed jumping and standing upright "What the-?" I said shocked at my new body. And can you guess how I reacted to all this? Yes, I freaked out. "WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO ME?!" I said running in circles. After a little while I calmed down "I need some fresh air" I said as I ripped off my helmet and tossed it aside. Wait, My armor is still on it looks like it changed shape… "How did it…*Sigh* Forget it I'll just throw all logic out the window for now then." My armor was the 'Pathfinder class' set except for the helmet which was the ODST style helmet. After a little while I went to pick up my helmet and looked at my face on the Visor. I saw a technicolour pony face staring back at me.

What the fuck?

**And that was the first chapter of my first fanfic! Thanks for reading!**

**Comments are appreciated so please leave one! See you all next chapter!**


	2. Missing In Action

**Hi everypony! Glad to see some people are reading my story! I don't have much to say and I hope you will like this story and keep on reading! So with that said, Lets go on with the story! Twilight is not an Alicorn in this story. Sorry I have my reasons as to why I chose not to have her being an Alicorn in this story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Halo or MLP. **

**Installation 06 Research Platform, Raven**

**10.20.2556, ( Military Calendar )**

**Huskie Scouting Team**

**Huskie Teams Commander: Huskie One POV**

"_This is Huskie One, Come in Huskie Actual!" I said "Go ahead Huskie One" She replied. "We found a room littered with covvie dead bodies and burn marks everywhere. I think someone detonated a whole lot of explosives here." I explained "And what's your point Commander?" She deadpanned "Didn't that Spartan go dark when a massive explosion shook the whole base?" I asked "Yes that did happen, Is his body there?" She asked "We'll check now, I'll radio in if we find something. Huskie One out." I turned to my team "Alright boys! Looks like we're going for a search for Murphy's body." I ordered "But sir, what does that have to do with collecting the remaining data after the Covenant attacked the base?" Huskie Three asked "He was one of our most valuable assets, We can't say for certain if he's dead until we find a body now can we?" I replied "I guess that makes sense" Huskie Three replied. "Then get to it soilder!" I yelled._

**Unknown Location**

**10.20.2556 ( Military Calendar )**

**Colonel Spartan Murphy - 422**

**Murphy's POV**

"_Alright, I've gotten the hang of walking, running and jumping over obstacles like all these fallen trees!' _I thought while jumping over more of these damn trees '_What the hell made these things fall anyway?' _I wondered. I heard growling from behind me and I responded quickly spinning around and facing…. Just a bush. '_This damn forest must be getting to me' _I carried on walking getting more and more nervous with each step… '_Somethings watching me… I can't see anything near me on the damn motion tracker though.' _I thought starting to get more suspicious at the bushes shuffling behind me. I'm pretty sure there is something in there. I turn around to check my back again, then walk backwards into something…Big. I turn to be met with a huge brown belly of a… I looked up towards this things face to reveal.

A big, hungry-looking Bear.

"Oh Sh-" Was all I managed to say before the bear let out an ear piercing growl at me. I jumped back a couple metres and reached for my MA5… Only to find it not there. '_Shit is my… Nope Magnum's not there either! Damn it!' _I cursed in my head as I had nothing but my 20 Centimetre Standard-Issue Combat Knife. Well, I'm screwed. But I won't go down without a fight! Come to think of it, I haven't seen a bear since I was just a kid going for a walk in the bush all those years ago with my Dad when I was a kid… Before he died. '_No! Get out of my head! I can't go remembering those horrible memories.' _I mentally cursed and took out my Combat Knife in my mouth. '_Not the best time to be… Whatever I am and not be able to use a knife!' _The bear roared a _very _loud roar and charged towards me. Not the best technique as I just jumped up and on his head grabbing on and hanging off his back. The bear looked surprised that I could jump so high, Not much of a surprise to me since I am still a Spartan. I was about to stab into the bears neck as the bear kicked me off his back and then turned to face me, Ready to kill. He was about to charge until we both heard a quiet but still noticeable cry to stop.

A butterscotch yellow figure that had a face similar to my one except more… Feminine she rushed to the bear and began… Talking to it? '_What the hell? What is she doing?' _She turned as the bear looked towards me both of them meeting me sitting there watching everything through my helmet's visor. The yellow and pink haired and tail…Thing walked towards me "Umm H-Hello. A-Are you okay?" She said to me looking like she wanted to do a mixture of running away and hiding and 'Helping me'. "U-Uh yes I am" I said getting to my feet '_Wait, This horse-like creature can talk?' _I noticed a pair of wings on her sides '_Wings too? Wait. I've seen something like this before they were called… Pegi.. no wait Pego… Ah! Pegasus that's right!'_ I remembered from my childhood I used to read books and stuff that had equine creatures with wings called Pegasi.

"What are you wearing? If you don't mind me asking…" My eyes widened behind my visor. '_Crap! I can't really tell her that I died and came here somehow can I? She'll think I'm insane!' I mentally cursed _"I-I-I Uhh' I stuttered "Pardon?" She said trying to listen. "I uhh made it! Yeah I made this armor and I was testing it in this forest to see if it was strong against any wildlife." "Oh that sounds nice?" She said to me "Do you know the way out? I kinda got lost in here." I lied. "Yes I do follow me" She motioned behind her.

About ten minutes later it started to get a little darker "Looks like the sun is going down." I said "Yes it looks like its about five o'clock by now." '_Wow did she read the time from the sun? Wow! Well better hope she is right, I'm gonna put that on my mission clock." _ After entering the time we reached the entrance to the 'Everfree Forest' As she called it. "By the way, I never got your name" I said "Oh its-" "I'm sorry I didn't get that" I said '_Geez even with my enhanced senses I still couldn't hear that mumble' _I thought "Umm it's Fluttershy." '_Fluttershy? What kinda name is that? Well I guess a name like that would probably fit in considering I'm in a world with Technicolour, Talking pegasi ponies.' _I mentally concluded "I'm sorry about Mr Cuddles attacking you." Fluttershy said "Who's Mr Cuddles?" I asked "My pet bear behind us" She replied "You named your bear Mr Cuddles?!" I yelled "Yes I did he can be very friendly if you get to know him." She said "_Yeah and My best friend is an Elite" _I muttered under my breath "Pardon what did you say?" Fluttershy said "Nothing" I waved it away. "What's your name?" Fluttershy asked me "M-My name? Oh it's-" *CRASH* That was all I managed to say before I was knocked out cold by something _heavy_ falling on my body. My head more than anything.

**Fluttershy's POV**

"M-My name? Oh it's-" *CRASH* "Oh my goodness!" I yelled and looked up to find Derpy sheepishly waving at me "Oops! Sorry Fluttershy!" Derpy said as a I helped her put all those bricks and heavy tools back in her big saddlebags. "The bags must have slipped off my back while I wasn't looking sorry heheh" She said scratching the back of her head with her hoof and putting on a derp-eyed sheepish smile. "That's alright, I'll take him to my cottage and let him rest until he wakes up." I said.

After getting all the things bag in Derpy's bags she went to deliver the supplies to wherever they needed to go while I had to drag this pony to my cottage. "Mr Cuddles can you give me some help to carry this pony to our cottage?" I asked him the only response I got was him grabbing the pony and hoisting him on his shoulder. After about five minutes I could see my cottage in the distance. But I saw how Mr Cuddles was struggling to hold this armored pony. Mr Cuddles is one of the strongest animal friends I know and he can carry lots of heavy things! But here he is struggling with this pony. How heavy is his armor? Mr cuddles put the pony down and I tried picking him up to see how heavy he was. Oh he was so heavy! 'How _could he jump so high and move so fast in this heavy armor?!' _I thought. After the short break me and Mr Cuddles had to let him catch his breath from carrying such a heavy pony I noticed the sun going down '_Oh no it's getting dark, we need to get this pony inside and quick!'_

"Hi Fluttershy!" Somepony yelled right next to me "Eeek!" I squealed and jumped about as high as that pony did on Mr Cuddles earlier. I turned to find a Rainbow maned Cyan coloured pegasus smiling at me. "Oh hi Rainbow Dash" I said "What'cha got there?" She asked "Oh I found this pony in the Everfree Forest testing this armor he said he made." I said as I motioned to the pony Mr Cuddles was carrying. "Woah that armor looks cool! Could be a little cooler though. Maybe about 20% Cooler." Rainbow Dash remarked. The pony's armor was a dark Grey with Red stripes over it and a helmet with a black visor. "Rainbow could you get the girls? I'll get this pony inside before it gets too dark." I asked "Sure thing Fluttershy I'll be back in ten seconds flat!" She saluted and flew off to get the others.

"Thank you Mr Cuddles" I said as he helped lay the pony on my living room couch. It creaked against his weight but still managed to hold him up at least. "I'm back Fluttershy!" Rainbow Dash yelled from the front door "Oh great!" I walked to the door to greet the girls. "What in tarnation is that?!" Applejack asked "It looks like some kind of armor." Twilight spoke next "Well it looks atrocious if I do say so myself!" Rarity said "He said he made it himself" I told her. "Well he must have a bad taste in design then!" Rarity retorted "It doesn't look like he could've I don't think there are any known materials in Equestria that look anything like this!" She replied "I've got a lot of questions to ask him when he wakes up!" Twilight said "Looks like he's waking up now!" Pinkie said.

**Murphy's POV**

I opened my eyes to find I'm in a house of some sort surrounded by lots of colours only adding to make my headache worse than it already is. My HUD flickered to life as I regained my senses.

"Ugh… Where am I?"

**Well! That's another chapter done! I hope you enjoyed it please drop a like an a favorite! Maybe a comment while you're at it! Thanks for reading everypony!**


	3. Revelations

**Hello everypony! Welcome to the third chapter! Sorry if I haven't been updating recently I have had family over after all! You know, Christmas and all. I'll try to update more often after New Years! Anyway enough said lets get this party started!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Halo or MLP.**

_Chapter Three - _**Revelations**

**Installation 06 Research Platform, Raven Station**

**10.20.2556 ( Military Calendar )**

**Huskie Scouting Team**

**Huskie Teams Commander: Huskie One's POV**

'_Huskie Actual?' _I said '_What is it Commander?' _I heard her reply over comms '_We've searched everywhere Murphy's body should have been and we haven't found a single trace of him.' _I explained '_Are you sure?' _Actual deadpanned '_Yes I am the whole team and I have been searching for hours.' _I said '_Well, If you're certain Murphy cannot be found then I'll re-enlist him as MIA.' _She said. '_Alright then, Huskie One out.' _I finished. "Sir what do we do now?" Huskie Two asked "We go home, We're done here." I said "If the covvie's managed to capture Murphy, May God help him" I said. '_Fireteam Huskie to Huskie Actual, What's the status on our Extraction?' _I said '_ETA In about 4 minutes Commander.'_ Actual replied.

**Unknown Location**

**10.20.2556 ( Military Calendar )**

**Colonel Spartan Murphy - 422**

**Murphy' POV**

"Ugh… Where am I?" I said. I looked up as my suit did its normal checks. '_Good everything seems to be in check' _I thought as I saw the readings. Then I noticed where I was and what was staring at me. '_Scratch that. I don't think everything is quite in check.' _

I saw five ponies I've never seen before and Fluttershy standing back acting all well… Shy. I saw Two uni.. Uhh what did Fluttershy say they were before? Unihorns? Nope. Oh! _Unicorns!_ That was right! I also saw two ponies that didn't have wings or horns. And a Rainbow-Maned… Pegasus did Fluttershy call them? Oh I have to start remembering these things! Anyway, this sky blue one was looking at me all what's the word… Amazed? Well all the other ones were as well. "Uhh H-Hello?" The lavender Unicorn spoke up "Yes?" I replied calmly but the inside of me going nuts '_And just when I thought this was all a horrible, horrible dream I wake up in a house of some sort __**surrounded by magical, technicolour, flying, talking PONIES! **__Did I miss anything?' _I thought, probably starting to go insane by now. "My name is Twilight Sparkle, Fluttershy told me a few things about you." She said "Did she? Care to explain what she has told you about me?" I said trying to make sure she never said I'm a monster or something. I got enough of that from civilians saying things like 'Why would you volunteer to become some kind of abomination?' or 'Why would you decide to become some kind of mindless, killing machine?!' I hated every second of it! All the civilians even some of the Marines! They all acted as if we were some kind of different race and that we weren't human! If it were not for us, I bet humanity would be extinct by now!

"She said that you made this armor… Is that true? Because I've never seen armor like this before." Twilight said "Yeah I'm sure you haven't" I said as I reached for my helmet still confused at how hooves worked. It took me about a minute or two longer than it should have but I managed to get my helmet off. I revealed my face to have about five scars along it most down where my sideburns would be I had one nasty one near my eye. I had a Black Mane with a Red streak going through it. "Oh my are you alright?" Fluttershy said. "Their just scars, I got them awhile back" "How did you get them?" Twilight spoke up "I'll explain later but for now would you care to introduce me to your friends? I'm sure I'd be able to explain myself a little once I get to know you all." '_That was a lie, I just want to plan my explanation on what I'm doing here and in this armor. I just hope that if I tell them what I am, they won't be afraid of me.' _"Oh! Maybe I should do that hehe" Twilight said sheepishly "This is Applejack" She said motioning to the orange blonde pony next to her "Howdy you're sure big mister! Probably bigger than my brother Big Macintosh! Applejack said. '_Well the Augmentations I got did make me a little bigger.. Okay that was a horrible understatement I am a LOT bigger than I used to be!' _I thought "This is Rarity" Twilight said as I saw a white Unicorn on Applejack's right with a curled purple mane staring at me as if I was the ugliest thing in the world.

"Your armor… Looks rather horrible if I do say so myself! It's colour scheme is horrible and it looks so brutish! I should see if I can find somepony in Canterlot to work on it!" "What?" I said confused. '_Colour scheme I can deal with, I don't care for that in the slightest but I'd rather have something that looks bad but protects me very well than something that looks 'Good' and not even protect me in combat!' _My armor was the MJOLNIR Mark V variant but with a Scout helmet with a black visor. The armor was coloured Steel for Primary Colour and Maroon for the Secondary Colour. "Anyway moving on!" Twilight said stopping Rarity from going on any further. "This is Pinkie Pie." Twilight stopped at a Pink pony with no wings and horn again. She looked _very _energetic and kept on bouncing and bouncing her poofy mane and tail constantly bouncing with her. "HI!" She said - more likely yelled. "MynamesPinkiePie! ButIknowyoualreadyknewthatIwasjustsoexcitedthatIgettomeetanewpony!" She yelled _very _quickly even I couldn't comprehend what she just said!

"What?" Was all I managed to say. "Never mind her it's just Pinkie Pie being Pinkie Pie." Twilight said brushing it away. "Right…" I said "Moving on!" Twilight said "This is Rainbow Dash she-" "Is probably the coolest most awesome-est pony you've ever met!" Rainbow interrupted flying right up to my face "And I'm the fastest pegasus in Equestria!" She finished looking very smug. "Alright then, I'd like to see you fly sometime!" I said "If you come around to the outskirts of Ponyville, You should see me flying around there!" '_Equestria? Ponyville? Something tells me that this world doesn't have Humans in it.' _"Sure I'll come by sometime." '_Probably not, I've gotta figure out why I'm here in the first place and not dead!' _"What's your name?" Twilight spoke up '_Name? Oh yeah I never told them my name. Wait, their names are strange like who names their kid Rainbow Dash? or Twilight Sparkle? Yeah I don't think Murphy would fit in here… Let's think of one shall we brain?' _

"Hello?!" Twilight yelled snapping me out of my trance. "Oh! What?" I yelled coming back to reality. "You were just staring at the wall for the past 3 minutes. Did you get hit on the head harder than we thought?" Twilight said "Yeah I thought your armor would've kept that from happening" Rainbow Dash spoke up '_Well it should have but I guess whatever she was carrying was probably heavy.' _I thought. "Anyway could you tell us your name?" Twilight asked. '_I hope they think this one is normal.' _"It's Swift Lightning" '_Crap name? Check. Earn their trust? Not checked yet.' _"Okay then Swift, Nice to meet you!" Twilight said holding out her hoof. I awkwardly shook it considering I've never shaken hooves before. Let alone had them before. "Shouldn't you get out of your armor Swift? You're not in the forest anymore you know." Twilight said. "I would if I could but I don't know how to." '_Not without those machines on the Infinity even then we need a couple people working at once to take it off.' _"Really? Why would you make armor and not know how to take it off?!" Twilight said shocked at my stupid 'mistake' "Well I didn't really-" "Don't worry I'll help you take it off! I can just levitate the parts you want me to!" Twilight said gleefully.

"Alright then" For the next ten minutes Twilight followed what I said and got the armor off of me. "Phew that was a bit difficult." Twilight said slightly panting after using so much magic lifting the heavy armor "How can you carry that stuff anyway its _really _heavy!" Twilight asked "Pfft yeah right I bet you're just- Hnngh!" Rainbow said trying to lift the chestplate "Wow. *Pant* That is *Pant* Heavy!" Rainbow said out of breath "Woah nelly, You are bigger than Big Mac! How?!" Applejack said finishing the conversation her and Pinkie were having while Twilight took off my armor. I was a Blue Pegasus just a bit darker that Rainbow Dash and my Tail matched my Mane: Black with a Red streak going through it. I had a picture of a black shield with a red outline and a lightning bolt going through it and white swirls that looked like wind. "He has huge wings as well! I bet he's just a bit bigger and taller than Princess Luna!" Rainbow Dash said. "Well I've got some questions." Twilight said. "Pfft yeah only _some_" Rainbow mumbled "Alright then Twilight just please don't do what you did last time we had a strange pony around town and you just _had _to go and ask him lots of questions about nothin'." Applejack said. "That was just once!" Twilight exclaimed. "Anyway Swift, I just wanted to ask: Where do you live? I've never seen you in Ponyville before." Twilight asked "Yeah I've never seen him either." Rainbow Dash spoke up.

After a few deep breaths I decided to tell the truth. "Listen, I've uhh **Sigh** I've been telling lies the whole time." I said "Wait what?!" Twilight said "My name isn't Swift. It's Murphy. Colonel Spartan Murphy or Serria 422." I said. "Wait Colonel? Are you in the Royal Guard?" Twilight asked. "Lets just say I'm not from Equestria." I said "I think you _have _bumped your head harder than we thought." Twilight said "I'm telling the truth Twilight! All of you take a seat, Get comfortable I'm gonna tell a long story." I heard a few groans from the girls but Twilight just kept on listening. "I was never originally a pony. I was Human or Homo-Sapien is what the Eggheads called it." I heard a giggle from Rainbow Dash, Don't know why. "I was part of the UNSC or United Nations Space Command. A branch of Military Forces to take on the Covenant, And Alien race hell-bent on genocide against our race." "Genocide?" Twilight interrupted "You mean wipe out your _entire_ species?! That's cruel!" Twilight exclaimed "It is." I said. "But we fought back as the Covenant glassed each and every one of our colonies." "Wait you mean you had multiple _Planets?!_" "Yes thanks to Slip-Space technology we used on our Starships." "WHAT?!" Twilight yelled "No you're making this up there's no way you could achieve that!"

"But we did." I said "Before you said 'Spartan' What was that?" Rainbow spoke up "It sounds cool what are they?!" "I'm glad you asked Rainbow." I said "A Spartan is a Genetically Augmentated Human - or in this case Pony basically we are Supersoldiers. We are Physically, Genetically, Technologically and Mentally Superior to the Standard Marine. We usually have Neural Implants in our brains to help with reflexes, Rainbow throw something as fast as you can at me. I'll demonstrate my reflexes." Rainbow got a pencil and threw it _very _fast and I still sidestepped and caught it. "Woah! How did you do that?" Rainbow said, Shocked. "Years of training my friend." I said. "Spartans went through many Generations." I continued as I took my seat again "Now what I'm gonna say is Classified ONI would have my head if they found out I told you. "ONI?" Twilight said "Office of Naval Intelligence" I said

"Spartan GEN-1 was the first or Project ORION. I don't know much about the GEN-1 Spartans but if I see Sunderland again I could probably ask him "Who's Sunderland?" Twilight asked "You're full of questions ain't ya?" I said "James Sunderland was a friend of mine aboard the UNSC Infinity and was one of my Comrades in my fireteam: Fireteam Cortex. Anyway the GEN-2 Spartans were started by Dr Halsey to tackle Human Rebellion. Insurgents, Terrorists call them whatever you like. Spartan II's kicked their asses.

Then there was the GEN-3 Spartans. They were initiated because they were cheaper to make, Expendable and better to be trained. They were also made to take on the Covenant more than Insurgents.

Then came the GEN-4 Spartans which is what I am now. Spartan IV's are usually Marines like me who volunteered to become Spartans."

"Why would you volunteer to do that?!" Twilight asked. "Because the covenant took everything from me…" My response was just gasps "How? What did they do?" Twilight asked. "You're not gonna like what you're gonna hear so please, Don't think of me differently after hearing this." I said taking deep breaths. "My Parents died during the Fall Of Reach. Reach was one of our Fortress Worlds, We performed a lot of tasks in the UNSC there even ONI was stationed there. We lost that planet to the Covenant when endless fleets of them arrived at Reach. Billions upon Billions of Humans died on Reach. I along with my Brother and Sister got out alive during the early stages of the Invasion, My Mother and Father died when we were almost to the ships I still remember their faces when they realised their fate. My brother was an ODST that's an Orbital Drop Shock Trooper. They drop out of pods behind enemy lines. They're the best of the best in the Marine's ranks. He died during one of the Battles Of Earth just West of New Mombasa - One of our cities."

"My Sister was a pilot and had her own Pelican - a type of Aircraft that she always flew Echo 487 - Angels Wings. "Wait Aircraft? Like chariots?" Twilight said "Chariots? Well, Humanity hasn't needed those for over a millenium!" Twilights jaw dropped "We use motorized vehicles to get around." I said. "Don't humans have wings?" Rainbow said "No we do not. We used vehicles." I said. As I explained all of Humanity's technological advancements throughout history and Twilight constantly taking notes with the Notepad Pinkie got out of nowhere, The sun started to go down.

"Oh! It's getting dark Swi-Murphy? Ugh! what's your name?" Twilight said. "Just call me Swift, It fit's in better doesn't it?" I said "I suppose it does!" Twilight said "So do you have anywhere to stay?" Twilight asked "Twilight, I'm not from Equestria. I don't think I have a place to stay here." I said "Oh right hehe…" Twilight said sheepishly as her face reddened "Well, Could you recommend anywhere for me to stay?" I asked "Well, I would let you stay at my place but I've got a project Princess Celestia wanted me to work on" Twilight said "Princess who?" I said "Oh that's right you're not from here. Look come by my library tomorrow and I'll teach you a few things about Equestria sound good?" Twilight said "Yeah it does but…" I turned to the others "I don't suppose I could stay at any of yours heheh" I said scratching the back of my head "Sorry sugarcube, I gotta get up early. For Applebucking season and all. Night Girls!" Applejack said "Applebucking?" I said "I'll explain tomorrow Swift, Goodnight Everypony!" Twilight said

"Everypony? *Sigh* One word: Ponies. They confuse me so." I said earning a giggle from Pinkie. "Sorry Swiftie! But I gotta help the cakes tomorrow and I don't think we could set up a room for ya! Maybe next time okay?" Pinkie said "Okay then." "BYE Everypony!" Pinkie yelled as she left "Sorry darling but I Sweetie Belle and her friends are staying at my boutique and I have no more spare rooms." Rarity said '_Good I was afraid if I stayed at her place, I'd wake up with my Armor looking all girly.' _I thought. That left Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy. "Sorry Swift but I've had a lot of critters come in because of them Breeding and I have no room for spare beds around the house." "Oh, alright then." That left Rainbow Dash lets hope she doesn't decide to just- "Sure I'll take you in, I've got no Weather Patrol tomorrow anyways." Rainbow said '_Never mind- Wait Weather Patrol?_' "What's Weather Patrol? **Sigh** Twilight better fill me in on this place." I said.

"Come on Swift! I'll show you to my Cloud House." Rainbow said heading for the door "Okay now you're just pulling my leg you can't walk on clouds!" I said "Nope I ain't joking." Rainbow said looking at me. Either she has the _best_ pokerface in the world or - I can't believe I'm gonna say it but she is telling the truth. "Alright I believe you…" I said giving up I didn't want to argue! "Alright and how are we gonna get to this house of yours?" I said "We fly! Duh don't you know? We have wings! And Pegasi can walk on clouds!" Rainbow said "Wait fly?! I barely know how to walk and you want me to fly?!" I yelled "Oh yeah I never thought about that." Rainbow said "Hold on for a second Rainbow I just gotta get my armor." I said "What? Wouldn't it just make it harder to fly?" Rainbow asked "No. I'm a Spartan, It'll be easy. It's just the flying part I gotta get down." I said. Walking back into Fluttershy's Home I got my armor and placed it all in a rather large bag and carried it outside "Thanks Fluttershy!" I yelled as I closed the door "Now I'm ready" I said stretching my wings. "Still feels weird though." I said "Yeah but I bet you'll get used to it and _love _flying in no time!" Rainbow said. "Well lets try…" I said worried at how epicly I will fail at flying for the first time. After about fifteen minutes of Rainbow telling me the basics and since I'm a fast learner I got the gist of flying.

It took us about twenty-five minutes to get to Rainbow's it would have taken her about three minutes. "Oh shut up! I'm still not that used to flying!" I said as Rainbow kept on reminding me about how long it took us to get here and that I was a slowpoke but come on! You try being a pony for less than a day and flying! "Anyway I have a spare bed in the bedroom upstairs next to mine you can use that for now." Rainbow led me to the Guest room "Thanks Rainbow! You've got an awesome place here." I said "Thanks Swift. goodnight!" she said heading off to her room. "Goodnight…" I said long before her door was slammed shut. I got into my bed then realised.

_"Thanks Swift. Goodnight!" _ Was Rainbow… Blushing?!

"Ohhh Crap."

**Thanks for reading my third chapter! Took me a little while to write as I work slowly! Hope you enjoyed and I'll see you all next time!**


End file.
